Winnie the Pooh: A home to protect
by Javimagine236
Summary: Life was always peaceful in the Hundred Acre Wood, especially for a bear named Winnie the Pooh. However, when a threat arises, both to his friends and to the forest, he, along with his friends, will embark on an adventure to save everyone's home.


**DISCLAIMED: I don't own "My little pony"**

* * *

**Once upon a time there was a place called "Hundred Acre Wood", where they lived, not only normal animals found in a forest, but also animals that they wouldn't see anywhere. They are known as: Winnie the Pooh, the bear; Piglet, the piglet; Tigger, the tiger; Rabbit, the rabbit; Eeyore, the donkey; Roo, the kangaroo and Lumpy, the heffalump. They all live happily in the woods with their families and friends, including a boy named Christopher Robin.**

* * *

The story begins on a morning in the Hundred Acre Wood, in one particular house the Pooh bear was sleeping peacefully but rolled over in his bed when the alarm clock rang, turned it off and went back to sleep. Suddenly he heard a grunt, woke up from the fright and wondered what that had been, heard the grunt again, looked down and laughed when he discovered that the noise was coming from his belly.

Pooh told his belly that it was she who woke him up, the belly released another grunt, Pooh got up from bed and while changing said that a morning wasn't good without a good breakfast. He went to look in his drawers while saying that there was no better breakfast than honey, but when he looked in his drawers, he found nothing and in some there were only empty honey jars.

Pooh regretted not having honey for breakfast, sat down on the floor and began to think of a way to get honey, that's when he thought of his good friend Rabbit, he was always kind to him and invited him to eat his honey (although he invites himself). Knowing what to do, Pooh left his house and set out to go to Rabbit's house while contemplating the beauty of the forest, during the walk, he saw Eeyore on a hill looking sadly at the horizon, Pooh approached him and asked him what he was doing, Eeyore told him that he was enjoying the view of the forest before he left.

Pooh asked him where the forest would go, Eeyore said he didn't know, but if he knew that things don't last forever, Pooh told him that it was nonsense, that the forest would stay in its place forever, Eeyore got up and left the place while saying that things were always changing with time, just like the seasons. Pooh was confused by what Eeyore said, not wanting to break his head thinking about it, he left the place thinking that the forest would remain the same and nothing would change it.

Pooh continued walking until he arrived at the house of his best friend Piglet, who was sweeping the entrance of his house, greeted him and he returned it, Piglet asked him where he was going and Pooh answered that he was going to Rabbit's house to get some honey, before Piglet could answer, someone jumped on them, that someone wasn't other than Tigger who presented himself as he usually does.

Tigger got rid of them so that they got up, the two of them gave him the good days and asked him what he was doing, Tigger said that he was practicing his stealth, that was what the tiggers did best, he explained to them that he would love to spend more time with them, but that he had many boats to give, after saying that he left the place. With nothing else to do, Pooh said goodbye to Piglet and continued his way to Rabbit's house, continued walking until he got to Kanga's house and Roo that moment the mother was hanging out the clothes while Roo was playing with his friend Lumpy.

Pooh greeted them and they gave it back to him, Kanga asked him if he wanted to have some toast, Pooh apologized saying that his stomach only accepted the honey while he continued walking. Speaking of Rabbit, at that moment he was gathering things from his orchard while humming happily because of the good harvest he had, but his smile turned around when he saw Pooh from a distance heading home.

Rabbit became nervous as he knew this bear well enough to know that he came only to invite himself to eat his honey, quickly returned to the interior of his house and closed the door. Pooh finally arrived at Rabbit's house, called Rabbit thinking he might be home, this one, who was crouched behind the door so he wouldn't see him, said Rabbit wasn't home.

Pooh, being a bear of little brain believed it, began to think of another alternative to get honey and his response came when he remembered his best friend Christopher Robin, he walked away from Rabbit's house and when he was far enough away, Rabbit left his house and sighed for relief. Pooh went to Christopher Robin's cabin, when he arrived he saw the place filled with many things, among them toys, he started looking for objects until he finally found what he was looking for since he woke up, a jar of honey full.

He sat down on the floor and began to enjoy the sweet and delicious honey, by the time the jar finished he was ready to go play with his friends when he saw that Christopher Robin was approaching with a depressing face. Concerned about his friend, he approached him, greeted him thinking that seeing him would cheer him up, but returned the greeting with the same expression, asked him if there was any problem, Christopher Robin knelt down to be at his height, put his hands on his shoulders and asked him to gather everyone there.

Pooh didn't know what was going on, but from his friend's face, he knew it was something very serious, without wasting time he went to look for all his friends in the Hundred Acre Wood, gathering them all to hear what Christopher Robin had to say and from his expression, it didn't seem to be any good. The next minute everyone was gathered in Christopher Robin's cabin, talking to each other about what he was going to tell them was important enough to gather everyone, everyone was silent when Christopher Robin hit his hammer with the trunk to draw attention.

Christopher Robin breathed deeply to tell them the news, told them that the forest was no longer theirs, Kanga asked what he meant that it was no longer theirs, Owl said she was right, he remembered a story of his great-uncle, luckily Rabbit stopped him before he went by the branches. Christopher Robin explained that apparently a millionaire businessman had bought the Hundred Acre Wood, Piglet asked if the owner did that, Christopher Robin said yes and that they had been given three days to leave.

Christopher Robin apologized saying that there was nothing he could do to help, after saying that he went home to collect everything, while the others tried to assimilate the situation. Rabbit said it wasn't happening, Roo said they couldn't go and asked where they would go, where they would live, Eeyore said they would probably go on separate roads, Tigger hugged him as he sadly said he didn't want to be separated from his dear friends, Piglet bent his head and said he didn't want to lose them all either.

Lumpy asked then what they could do, Owl said there had to be some way to avoid that, Pooh began to think of a possible solution and then suggested that maybe they could convince the millionaire businessman not to throw them out of the forest or find something that would make the Hundred Acre Wood belong to no one. Tigger released Eeyore and happily said that was a great idea, Rabbit commented happily that he was a genius, he told everyone that, while Pooh was trying to convince the businessman, they could try to find such a document to save their forest.

Roo asked where they would find such a document, Rabbit said they would find it in the city, Piglet trembled with fear and stood behind Pooh, asked if the city wasn't a dangerous place. Rabbit said it was probable, but they had no other solution, Tigger said such a place should be explored by a tigger, Lumpy put Roo over him and said there was no time to waste.

Kanga stopped the two saying that she wasn't going to let them go to an unknown place, Roo complained saying that he had to help them, Rabbit said he was right, that they would need all the help possible to save the forest, Tigger told her not to worry, that he swore by his stripes that nothing would happen to them. Kanga sighed when she saw that she couldn't convince them otherwise, she told them that they could go, but that they should heed whatever they said, once they were all ready and determined to leave (Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Roo, Lumpy and Owl), they set out to go to possibly the most dangerous place they had ever been, but it was to protect their home.

The group traveled through the Hundred Acre Wood until they reached a path on the edge of the place, followed the path until nightfall, climbed a hill and when they reached the top, they could see their destination, the big city. Rabbit confirmed that it was there, Tigger, excited about a new adventure, said that then there was no time to lose, he jumped, but he stayed in the air when Rabbit told him to stop, that they couldn't go.

Pooh asked why he wanted them not to go to the city when they had been walking towards the city, Rabbit explained that it was already night and that it would be better to explore the city in the morning when everyone was rested. Eeyore thanked him for this by saying that his feet were killing him before he fell to the ground, they settled in a comfortable area to rest, everyone had fallen asleep except Pooh and Piglet, who were staring at the stars.

Piglet called Pooh and he asked for it, Piglet asked him if he believed they would save the forest, Pooh said he did, Piglet, very worried, said he was scared by what they could find in the city, Pooh told him not to worry, that they would manage to save the forest and when they came back they would give a big party to celebrate it. Piglet smiled at the positivity of his friend and fell asleep, Pooh was about to fall asleep when the noise of his belly woke him up, Pooh complained and said he should have brought some honey, after saying that he fell asleep.

The sun came out and Pooh was still sleeping, Rabbit called him a couple of times, but he didn't answer, at the end he had to shake him a little and managed to wake him up, Pooh gave a yawn and asked if it was time for breakfast, Rabbit was upset by the ignorance of the bear and said it wasn't time for breakfasts, they had an important mission to fulfill, he said so while pointing the city.

Pooh got up and everyone gathered with Rabbit in front of them with a stick in his hand and started acting like a soldier, he told them he wouldn't lie to them, that they were entering unknown territory, a territory that no one from the Hundred Acre Wood except Christopher Robin had entered. He told them they might encounter dangerous creatures like woozles or jagulars, but they should face that for one reason only, save the Hundred Acre Wood of a millionaire businessmen.

He stopped, looked at them and asked them if they had any questions, Pooh raised his hand, Rabbit asked him what was going on and Pooh asked him if there was honey in the city, the military state of Rabbit plummeted over it, patted himself on the face and said yes in a tone of frustration. Not wanting anything else like that, Rabbit informed everyone to get going and stay together, as they didn't know what kind of dangers were lurking around, Tigger said there was nothing to worry about, that he would protect them from all danger, Rabbit said in a low voice so that he wouldn't hear that that was what worried him.

Now the group was in an alley in the city watching people walk from one side to the other, like cars, Roo asked what they were going to do now, said the city was very big, Lumpy continued asking how they would find what they were looking for. Everyone thought of a plan, so Pooh stopped thinking when he saw something in a nearby garbage can thinking it was a honey jar, licked his lips and went to get it, grabbed the edge of the container and tried to get the "jar", but in the end it fell into the container, the lid closed later.

Pooh began to shake the container from the inside and the others, who didn't know what happened, got scared, Piglet hid behind Eeyore while he was shaking, Tigger got into a boxer's position while he told what was inside the container to come out and face him if he dared. When Pooh managed to lift the lid off the container, he revealed himself to everyone with a pile of papers on top of him, Tigger, who didn't recognize him, got scared and climbed into the arms of Rabbit, Lumpy, who didn't recognize him either, also got scared and hid crouched behind a garbage can.

Pooh took off the papers and told them that nothing happened, that it was just him, Rabbit dropped Tigger and told him not to scare him, Pooh apologized saying he thought he had seen a jar of honey, but in the end wasn't, the latter said while lifting a kind of broken and empty jar. Owl said to wait, that it could be that Pooh had found the solution to their problem, all looked at him taking one of the papers that Pooh had, that when extending it revealed that the paper was a map of the city, all gathered to see better the map.

Rabbit was fixed at a particular point and pointed out, that place was the library, said there they could find what they needed to save the forest, Tigger removed the map from Owl's hands and said the mission had become a treasure hunt and that was something that the tiggers were good at, Pooh was thrilled saying he liked the game. Rabbit took the map from Tigger and told him that this wasn't a game, that it was something very serious, he took another map of the city from the ground and gave it to Pooh, he told everyone that they would be divided into two groups, one would try to make the businessman not throw them out of the forest and another would look in the library.

Then the groups began to form, one was formed by Pooh, Piglet, Tigger and Eeyore; and the other was formed by Rabbit, Roo, Lumpy and Owl; with the groups already formed, Rabbit said they would meet there at sunset and wished Pooh's group good luck, this one also wished good luck to the other group before both groups went their separate ways.

As Pooh's group walked through the city, Piglet asked Pooh where they were going, Pooh, who looked at the map, told him they were going to look for the millionaire businessman, Piglet asked him where he might be, Pooh's group stopped and Pooh scratched his head saying he didn't know, Eeyore said they were lost. Tigger began to analyze, he said that they were looking for a millionaire businessman and to find him they only had to look in the places where they frequented, he asked where the millionaire businessmen frequented.

Eeyore acted as the voice of reason and said that even if they knew, there were many millionaire businessmen in the city, and it would take a long time to find the one they were looking for. Piglet asked Pooh what they were going to do, Pooh thought of an idea and suggested walking until they found something that would help them find the millionaire businessman, when they started walking, Eeyore said that this was going to be one of those days.

Meanwhile, Rabbit's group was walking through the city, avoiding the people who were walking, apparently, they were so focused on their things that they didn't realize there were animals walking down the street. Roo asked Rabbit if he knew which direction they were going, Rabbit said he knew, he was trying to find an answer as he turned the map in different directions to find out where to go, before he got too nervous, he came up with a good idea.

He asked Owl to fly to see better where they were and what was around, Owl was happy to help and flew high in the sky to see better, at some point he complained of a flock of pigeons with which he almost collided. When he was high enough he looked around to see something interesting on his right, returned down and reported that on the right there was a statue with a circular road, Rabbit inspected the map and finally could locate where they were exactly, with a triumphant smile he said that now they knew in which direction to go and the group went in the direction indicated by Rabbit.

Meanwhile, Pooh's group continued to walk down the street in search of something that would help them in their search for the millionaire businessman, as with the other group, people were so focused on their things that they weren't noticed or ignored. Piglet said that the city seemed very sad, Tigger affirmed it saying that they hadn't noticed the presence of a tigger in the city, but just when he said that he saw to his side something that made him pant of horror, it was another Tigger, but in reality what he was seeing was his reflection in the window of a store of electrical appliances that was full of turned on televisions.

Tigger, surprised and frightened by what he saw, said that now he knew why no one was surprised to see a tigger, because there was already a Tigger in the city, the group stood beside him to see the discussion between Tigger and the "Tigger impostor". Before the discussion turned into a fight, an advertisement on television caught their attention and everyone's attention, in the advertisement they began to talk about a shopping mall filled with many things, from toys to furniture, at the end of the advertisement they said it was a place where one could find everything.

Pooh said that if in that place you could find everything, maybe there they would find something about the millionaire businessman they were looking for, Piglet said that was a good idea, but he asked where that mall was. Eeyore said that this place was closer than they thought, he said this while turning his head in one direction, the others looked in that direction to discover that near where they were the shopping center of the ad.

Tigger said his "I impostor" had helped them, Pooh said they were going to the mall, Tigger, before leaving thanked his reflection and so Pooh's group continued in their mission. Rabbit's group finally arrived at the library, everyone was amazed by the amount of books in the place, Rabbit stood in front of the others and told them to look for what they needed to investigate together, Roo asked what kind of books they would need, Rabbit said that anything related to forests, laws or market would be worth, basically related to their situation.

The group split up and began to inspect the whole place, Rabbit checked all the shelves from top to bottom with the help of the ladder collecting all the books that could help, Owl could do it easily with the help of his wings, Roo checked the top while Lumpy checked the bottom, working as a team, took less time. With the proper books gathered, all gathered at a table where they put their piles of books and other documents, Rabbit was impressed by the books gathered by the two youngest, but was surprised when he saw how many books and documents Owl had brought, there were even some of subjects that weren't related to what they were looking for.

Rabbit, angry, told Owl that they were supposed to review some books, not the whole library, Owl told him that was what he thought, but that sometimes it was necessary to get out of the subject to find the answer, and that he was curious about what he could find in those books. Rabbit sighed in frustration and let it go, so the Rabbit's group went through the books they gathered to see if they could find a way to save the Hundred Acre Wood, no matter how much they had to revise, they had to find a solution.

Meanwhile, Pooh's group had arrived at the mall, they stopped once they entered as soon as they saw how huge it was and the amount of things there were, Tigger asked how they would find what he was looking for in such a large building, Piglet continued looking at the place frightened by its large size, then he saw that near the door there was something, he approached and discovered what it was.

He called the rest to come closer and they all saw what he saw, a sign that showed the floors that were there and what it contained: in the first (where they were) there was food, in the second appliance, in the third toy and in the top floor furniture. Piglet said that it would take a long time to inspect everything, Pooh complained and started to think, then suggested to separate, that each one goes to a floor to inspect it and finish earlier.

The others agreed with this idea and decided who would go to which floor, Pooh would stay on the first floor, Piglet would go to the third, Tigger to the second and Eeyore to the last, thus beginning his mission of exploration. Pooh was walking down the aisles looking at all kinds of food, the sight of all that food made his belly growl, Pooh said he hadn't eaten breakfast, he looked around for something that would suit him.

He kept looking until he found something that caught his attention, it was a small jar with something reddish inside, Pooh took it and looked at it curiously and the only thing he got was his name or as he called it " Sy Suce". He didn't know what it was, but the growl of his belly made him decide to try it, he opened the jar easily, took a little of its contents with one finger and tasted it, spent a while analyzing its flavor without anything happening, until suddenly, his head turned red.

Pooh ran all over the place as he screamed that he was burning, kept running until he decided to try something to ease his pain, went to the freezer room and went into a closet, where his pain disappeared. Unfortunately, he was in there for a while and when he came out, he was shivering with cold, so he decided to keep exploring while he said he would never try something like that again. Piglet was observing the different toys that were there, in spite of being a somewhat fearful piglet, he was relaxed and happy to see the number of stuffed animals that were around him.

It was then that he found something that totally caught his attention, a stuffed pig, approached him and saw that their sizes were similar, Piglet began a conversation with him as if it were some kind of game. Piglet was having a lot of fun with the stuffed animal until a shadow hovered over him, he looked up to see a small child looking at him with desire, the child said he loved him and as soon as he saw that he intended to grab him, he ran out.

The children started chasing him as he said he wanted to come back, that he wanted to buy it, Piglet kept running until he reached an area full of children and as soon as they saw him everyone started chasing him saying he wanted it or that it was his. The herd of children ran all over the place trying to get Piglet, but they didn't realize they had passed him by, as he hid inside a box of a construction set, Piglet said that place wasn't made for the smallest animals.

Tigger was bouncing all over the floor looking for something to help them with their problem, but didn't find, Tigger stopped for a moment to think, wondered how he was going to find what he was looking for among so many things, casually behind him there was a corridor full of light bulbs. He thought for a while until an idea occurred to him and all the light bulbs in the hallway came on, Tigger said he already had it, that maybe some of those things could help him, so he started his own exploration.

First it went to a section of refrigerators where Tigger, having curiosity, was opening each one of the refrigerators that he found only to see them empty, he left the section he asked for what someone would want an empty metal box. Then he arrived at a section of baths where he was looking at the bathtubs until he saw an interesting one, after looking at it, he began to play with it as if it were a boat of which he was the captain, but then, he slipped and ended up falling near the section of showers.

He got up and began to inspect the showers that were there, but later, without knowing how, he got entangled between the ropes, later Tigger came to a section of washing machines and stood in front of one. He looked at her carefully as he wondered what that thing was doing, checking it from top to bottom he opened the hatch, curious about it, he got inside while saying that maybe there was something in there, but when he got in completely, he accidentally closed the door with his tail, locking it inside.

The moment the door closed, the washing machine activated an automatic mode that turned it on, Tigger got scared when he started spinning, tried to get out, but the door was locked. After a couple of minutes, the washing machine was deactivated, allowing the door to open, but what came out was a big ball of hair with Tigger's face, arms, tail and legs protruding.

Tigger left angry as he said the tiggers didn't like that stuff. Eeyore walked quietly between the sofas and beds on his floor, looked around with his usual negative expression, said he would spend his whole life exploring the whole place, deciding to try something else he climbed into a bed to try to see better, but as soon as he got on all fours on the bed, he sank into it.

Eeyore tried to get out, but due to the softness of the mattress, it was more difficult for him, with a little effort he managed to get out, he continued walking on the floor until he saw something interesting even for him, a cushion whose cover had a negative theme, something that seemed to fit with him. He took the cushion with his mouth and put it by his side to see it better, no doubt the theme of the cover caught his attention, he even seemed to like it, he said that his house would be much more comfortable if he had something like this, he would like to take it, but he knew it was wrong and left it there while walking.

Meanwhile, Pooh continued to explore his flat while looking for something to eat, Pooh complained saying that there was so much food around him and nothing seemed to satisfy his stomach, he said that because behind him there was a trail of food of various types scattered on the ground, a sign that Pooh had tried everything to calm his appetite.

Then he saw something, something that made him totally speechless, something he never thought he would ever see in his whole life, a section full of honey jars, there were jars of all shapes and sizes, and there was honey of different flavors. At that moment, everything around Pooh began to distort until it formed a paradise made entirely of honey, while Pooh happily walked around the place he began to sing happily (Everything is Honey).

When the song ended, Pooh was seated and surrounded by jars of honey, some open, some closed and some scattered on the floor empty. Pooh was happily eating as much honey as he could, even if he got dirty in the process, he lay down on a puddle of honey and started making an angel out of honey while saying he hadn't been happier in his whole life.

Suddenly, a warning call took him out of his happiness, he looked behind him to discover a security guard who told him not to move, even though Pooh was a bear with little brain, he knew at that moment that he was in a good mess and ran away, being chased by the guard. Piglet was hiding behind a doll's box, he looked to see if there was danger, not seeing it, he ran out to hide behind another toy box, he stuck his head out to see if the herd of children was in sight.

As there was no danger again, he began to walk nervously around the place, he was sure he couldn't find anything on that floor, so he decided to return with the others. However, he was so nervous that he started walking backwards to make sure there was no danger, but he didn't realize that he was approaching an exposure of test drones, while he continued walking, he stepped on one of the controls, activating the drone by accident.

Piglet, not seeing what was behind him, stumbled and fell on the drone just as it began to ascend into the air, Piglet cried out of fear as he was lifted to such a high altitude, huddled and covered his eyes for fear. When he lifted his arms from his eyes, he could see that nothing was happening, but still in the air above something unknown, he leaned slightly forward to see what lay beneath, but in doing so he caused the drone to move slightly forward because of the inclination.

From the surprise, Piglet startled and fell on his ass, did not know what was going on, so, despite being scared, decided to do the same thing again to find out. As he leaned forward, the drone moved forward, Piglet had a slight idea of what was going on, but he needed to make sure completely, he leaned again, but this time to the right, which made the drone move to the right.

Piglet did it again, but to the left and the drone moved in that direction, at that moment, Piglet understood that he had control over the thing he was on top of. Piglet laughed when he saw the situation in which he was, because he saw it a little funny, although he wanted to go back with the rest, he decided to have some fun with the drone, controlling the drone with his inclination, Piglet flew all over the place, having a better view of everything from the air, even of the people who were chasing him before.

Suddenly Piglet bowed too much, so much so that he fell and although he managed to grab on to the drone's legs, that didn't take away the fact that he had a couple of problems, he was at a high altitude and the drone was starting to fly out of control, with him screaming in terror. Tigger kept bouncing all over the place inspecting every device he could find in his way, until he found a section full of phones, picked one up and started looking at it all over the place curiously.

While he was doing it, he accidentally turned it on and that made him more curious about the object, he began to fiddle with it in every way possible, until he activated a game he had installed. At first he didn't know anything about that game, or that it was a game, but as time went by he started having fun with the game, even starting to enjoy it, he enjoyed it so much that he started bouncing while playing, but because of the bounces, the device fell down and broke.

Tigger got nervous fearing that he would get into a good mess about it, so he shoved the wreckage with his foot disguisedly under the shelf and left the place while whistling innocently. He continued throwing until a section filled with lawn mowers, Tigger looked interested in the devices, because to him they looked like carts of some kind, Tigger put himself on top of them and tried to move it pushing it, but it didn't move, he wondered about that, looked at the wheels and when he saw that they were good he began to inspect the rest of the "car".

That is until he saw something on the back, something like a rope, Tigger, curious about that, grabbed the rope and started pulling, but the rope was very strong, so he grabbed it with both hands and pulled with all his strength in one pull. Unfortunately, in doing so, he turned on the mower and it started to move, Tigger grabbed the mower as he screamed in fear and warned people of his arrival as he did his best to handle the mower that was lost in sight.

Eeyore was at that moment resting quietly on a sofa looking around in search of something, but found nothing, said he was afraid he was not going to find anything in that place, so he got up and went in the direction of the exit to meet the rest. Meanwhile, Rabbit's group was still in the library, until now they had reviewed most of the collected books or in the case of Owl, half, seeing how late it was, Rabbit warned the rest that it was time to leave, Roo and Lumpy complained about it with the first one saying that they hadn't found anything yet.

Rabbit calmed him by telling him that they would return tomorrow to continue searching, after leaving their books in their place all the books and documents gathered, they went out. However, they were surprised when they saw Owl carrying the books he hadn't read, Rabbit told him he didn't need to take them, they would come back tomorrow, but Owl told him he would like to finish what he started today and then start something new tomorrow.

Rabbit had no answer for what Owl had said, it was already said "one didn't have to leave for tomorrow what he could do now", so he let Owl register the books, once done, all went to the place of meeting with the other group. As he walked, Roo asked Rabbit if he thought the others were okay, Rabbit said not to worry, that they would be fine and asked what kind of problems they would get into in the big city.

Unfortunately, he couldn't be more wrong, not including Eeyore, everyone was in trouble, while Pooh was being chased by the guard, Piglet and Tigger were running the place over some uncontrolled devices, they were so much so that they went up the stairs in the direction of the first floor. Pooh kept on running as much as he could while trying to evade the guard, fortunately, he was covered in honey due to the earlier binge eating and left traces of honey, which made the guard slip when stepping on one of them, he slipped until he hit a pile of cans, staying buried in the process, Pooh apologized when he ran by his side.

Pooh kept on running until he reached the staircase area, in which Piglet had just arrived, still clinging to the drone, but after being there for so long, he couldn't stand it any longer and in the end he let go and shot himself into the air, fortunately he fell on Pooh who was knocked down in the process. They greeted each other before hearing a familiar scream warning that he was going, the two looked in the direction to see Tigger on the mower approaching them at full speed, the onslaught caused the three to end up on top of the mower circulating madly around the place as they screamed.

At one point, Piglet stepped on the braking button, which caused it to brake abruptly and after the braking slip, the three of them shot out just outside the entrance of the mall, they were rolling a little until they stopped right next to Eeyore, who said he saw they were finished. Tigger shouted of emotion and said that it had been a pass, asked if they could repeat it, Piglet denied it emphatically saying with a tone of fear that he didn't want to go through it again, Pooh massaged his head because of the above and asked if they had found something, the others denied having been able to find any clue about the millionaire businessman they were looking for.

Pooh complained and said he didn't either, then Piglet realized something and asked Pooh what was in his hand, Pooh was confused with that question and looked at his hand, only to see that there was a piece of paper stuck on it because of the honey, but it wasn't just any piece, it was a newspaper page. Pooh gently pulled it out of his hand so that he could see what it contained, the others stood beside him to see it as well, on that page there was a photo of a businessman in front of a building with a strange symbol, underneath the photo there was a message.

Pooh didn't understand much of what it said, as did the rest, but if they could understand a part of the message, the Hundred Acre Wood was mentioned in that message. Pooh was very happy, since it seemed that they had found a clue about where the millionaire businessman was, Piglet suggested to take him to Rabbit to decipher the rest of the message, Tigger agreed with it and Eeyore mentioned that in the end it turned out that in that mall if you found what you needed, without wasting time, the group ran to meet the others and tell them the good news.

It was already getting dark and the two groups met in the alley where they separated, Piglet asked Rabbit if they had found something in the library, he said not yet, but they were approaching, Roo asked the other group how it had gone, then Tigger began to exaggerate the story of what they had lived and seen in the mall. Rabbit decided to put aside Tigger's fantasies and asked Pooh if they had found the millionaire businessman, Pooh said that not because they did not know who he was or where he lived, that for that reason they went to the mall and that they had found that and thought it could help them, he said that by giving Rabbit the newspaper page.

Rabbit carefully analyzed the message in the message and read it aloud for all to hear, the message said that the famous real estate magnate Laxtar Alore de Laxtore S.A. had bought the famous natural forest known as the Hundred Acre Wood. After learning that information, Piglet said it was the millionaire businessman they were looking for, Tigger said they had to go talk to him then, but then asked where he was.

Rabbit said sarcastically that he didn't know, that maybe he could be in Laxtore S.A. Pooh said that then they only had to go there to talk to him and convince him not to throw them out of the forest, but Rabbit stopped him telling him that although it was a good idea, it was already too late and that it would be better to rest so that each group could continue with its part.

Everyone agreed on that, except Owl, who had been reading all the time the books he brought from the library, ignoring him, all set out to spend his first night in the big city. The next morning, everyone woke up moaning a little bit because they had to sleep on an asphalt floor, with everyone awake and ready they set out, each group in a different direction, the Rabbit group back to the library looking for something to help them save their home and the group from Pooh to Laxtore S. A. to try to convince Laxtar not to throw them out of their home.

Unfortunately, while Rabbit's group knew how to go to the library, Pooh's group was on the opposite side, when they stopped at a zebra crossing because of the red light, Piglet asked Pooh how they would find that company. When the traffic light turned green and the group continued on their way, Pooh said he didn't know, but maybe one of those people would know, Eeyore said negatively that he hoped someone would pay them some attention.

They stood in a corner and tried to ask for help from all the people who passed by, but they ignored them or didn't even listen to them, they were like this for a while and didn't even get the time. They met again and Tigger complained asking if these people had cotton in their ears, Eeyore said that maybe he had better things to do, Pooh began to think of a way for someone to help them get to Laxtar's company.

He was thinking for a few seconds until his thought was interrupted by the braking of a car, everyone looked at the car that turned out to be a taxi, but they didn't know. The group saw how a person entered the taxi, the driver asked him where he was going, the passenger answered him and he was driving in that direction, seeing that, Pooh came up with the idea of taking one of those taxis and let him take them to the company.

Piglet, nervous, asked if he was sure and said it could be dangerous, Tigger tried to encourage him by saying that if they had survived the mall, they would survive a taxi. They looked around and found an available taxi, went inside and the driver asked them where they wanted to go, Pooh answered that they needed to go to Laxtore S. A., the driver said they would be there in a short time, luckily he was so focused on the front that he did not notice who his passengers were.

The taxi was circulating calmly while the group enjoyed seeing what was happening around them in the city, while they were circulating, Tigger noticed something that made him gasp for surprise, in his window was seeing his reflection or what he said, the "false tigger" of the other time. He got nervous and began to say that he was following them, waiting for the right moment to attack them, that made Piglet also get nervous, they began to make such a fuss in the back that the driver asked them to stop making noise.

Pooh moved to be by his side and apologize, telling him that his friend had seen another Tigger and that made him nervous, the driver was confused by what was said and asked him what it meant while turning to see him, but as soon as he saw who Pooh was or what he was, it chewed the tragedy. The driver was so surprised that he shouted at the same time that he lost control of the taxi, the group moved abruptly from one side to the other due to the movements of the taxi, in the end the taxi crashed into a lamppost, fortunately there were no injuries.

The group knew he was in trouble, so they left before anyone caught them, not without Tigger thanking the driver before he left. Once they were far enough away from the place, they stopped to rest, Pooh complained about the situation and asked how they would find the company, Piglet realized something and asked Pooh what the company was called.

Pooh told him the name and asked him why he was asking, Piglet, instead of saying something, pointed something, the others looked in the direction indicated to see that behind them was the building of Laxtore S. A., the company of Laxtar Alore. Tigger threw out the excitement as he said they had found him, Eeyore asked what they were going to do now, Pooh suggested coming in and seeing if they could talk to Laxtar, Piglet was nervous about going inside because of his experience at the mall.

Pooh took him by the hand and told him not to worry, that he wouldn't separate from him, that made Piglet's nerves disappear, the whole group proceeded to enter the building. Once inside, the group was surprised at how big it was, even though it was almost empty, it was about the same size as a shopping mall floor, in front of them, there was a desk and behind it there was a secretary who stared at her computer while she was writing something.

Believing that she would help them, they approached her to ask questions, but the desk was too big to see the secretary or for her to see them, even though she didn't seem to take her eyes off the computer. Pooh called her attention and asked if they could talk to Laxtar, the secretary said they could talk to him, that pleased them a lot, but the secretary hadn't finished talking, because then she said that at that time he was meeting and wouldn't be available for the next two months.

Tigger was surprised to learn that and said they couldn't wait that long, the secretary said she was sorry, but Mr. Laxtar had very important things to do. Piglet said that theirs was very important too, the secretary said that then they should fill out a form so that later it would be seen if it was really very important. The group saw that there was no way to talk to him, but Pooh wouldn't give up there, so he went with a certain face towards the elevator, the others saw him, and Piglet asked him where he was going.

Pooh stopped to turn to see them and told them he was going to talk to Laxtar, Piglet reminded him that the secretary told them he was in a meeting, but Pooh said they couldn't give up after having come so far and if there was any chance of saving their forest, they should try. Tigger shed a couple of tears at such words and even used Eeyore's tail as a handkerchief to blow his nose, after that he said he was right, that a Tigger never surrendered to any obstacle, Piglet and Eeyore followed his example and joined the others.

Once everyone agreed to go ahead, they called the elevator, waited for its arrival and when it arrived, they entered, when the doors closed behind them, they looked at the buttons indicating the floors in the building and there were many. Piglet asked how they would find the floor in which Laxtar was, Tigger said that if he didn't know which one he was in, it would be best to try them all, after saying that he gave a big boat and pressed all the buttons of the elevator, he was having fun while doing it, after landing on the ground everyone decided to wait patiently to find the floor they were looking for.

They spent hours stopping at each floor, staring at whether there was any clue as to whether Laxtar was there, and during the uphill moments they heard a musical melody. They began to think that it would never end until they reached the top floor, where there was another secretariat, which was in the same position as the previous one, only that this one was talking nonstop and in one of those conversations mentioned that this was Mr. Laxtar's office.

As soon as he mentioned that word, Tigger without wasting any time, he jumped out of the elevator and kissed the floor while happily saying that it was finally over, after kissing the floor a couple of times, he said that if he had been in that thing for a while with that music he would have gone mad. The others came out of the elevator after him and looked around to see if it really was Laxtar's flat, apart from the secretary, who from the first moment knew that she wouldn't help them, there was a door nearby with something written on it.

The group walked stealthily next to the secretary so as not to attract her attention, after losing sight of her, they approached the door to see what was written on it and saw a plaque with Laxtar's name written on it. Reading that name, the group knew that Laxtar must be there and his possibility of saving the forest, but there was another problem, the door was locked.

Pooh pulled and pushed the door with all his forces, but there was no way, Tigger said to let him use the head, after saying that, charged against the door with the head in front, but only got a strong blow to the head that made him dizzy, after removing the dizziness, said they needed to use a harder head. Pooh thought of some idea and when he saw Eeyore's tail the idea came, he told Eeyore that he needed his tail for one thing, Eeyore told him that it would be a pleasure to be of help.

Pooh took Eeyore's tail, or rather his nail. He put the nail in the lock and started to turn it on both sides until they heard a click, Pooh took the nail out of the lock and put it back in place, moved the doorknob and pushed it and that time it opened. The group saw that in Laxtar's office there was a big desk with a glass wall behind it with a view of the city, on both sides there were shelves with books, documents, photos, prizes, etc., but the most important thing is that there was nobody there.

Piglet confirmed that Laxtar wasn't there, Pooh said that didn't mean that they couldn't find something that would help them, that for now, they would look for some clue on how to save the forest. Eeyore walked around the place as he looked around him, Tigger threw at the side of the shelves and while suspended in the air he took a book, checked that he was going and when he saw that it wasn't the right one he threw it from behind and then returned to the floor.

Piglet checked the drawers of the desk that were more spacious according to his point of view and Pooh was on top of the desk to have a better view of what was around him, he walked around the desk until he accidentally hit a button on the phone. The phone began to make noises, noises that caught Pooh's attention, then the phone sounded a voice that claimed to be a pizzeria and asked if he wanted something, Pooh didn't know what a pizza was, but assumed it could be food.

Pooh took advantage of the situation and said he wanted honey, the person on the other side of the call confirmed it and asked if he wanted it with cheese, Pooh arched an eyebrow with that question and said he didn't want cheese in the honey. The person on the phone said it was fine and that he would receive his order in 30 minutes, after saying that, he hung up and Pooh complained about having to wait so long.

They continued exploring the office until they heard the secretary from outside welcome Laxtar, Piglet said worried that he was coming, but then they realized that they had left the place a mess, Tigger, worried and frightened, exclaimed that everything had to be cleaned up now. With the same speed as lightning everyone ran through the office collecting everything while leaving a trail of dust in their path, they made so much dust that covered the entire office in a cloud of dust, by the time it cleared, the office was as good as new.

Tigger shook his hands and said it wasn't so bad, suddenly everyone heard the doorknob move, so they panicked as they waited for the inevitable, finally the door opened, revealing Laxtar Alore. After he closed the door behind him, he stared at the group standing in front of him, there was silence for a while until Laxtar sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose saying he should talk to his secretaries later.

Seeing that he wasn't going to hurt them, the group calmed down, Piglet asked if he was Laxtar Alore, Laxtar focused again on the group and with a smile he presented himself with his title of head of company. The group introduced itself and Laxtar said he was delighted to meet them, he went to sit at their desk and asked how he could help them, Pooh said they had learned that they had bought a forest, Laxtar said yes, that it was the Hundred Acre Wood.

Piglet said that they had also learned that they were going to be thrown out, Laxtar said yes, that they should leave the forest, Tigger asked why, said that the forest was their home, Laxtar said no more, pressed a hidden button and in the center of the office revealed a model of a resort, with its buildings, playgrounds, roads, etc. Laxtar got up from his seat to stand next to the model, introduced the group to Laxtore S.A.'s new project, "Laxia Resort", explained that what they saw was something that had been working for a long time, but the only thing missing was a piece of land and their forest was adequate.

Looking curiously at the model, Pooh asked if he was going to put that in the forest, Laxtar said he wouldn't put it in the forest, that he would cut down the forest and put that in its place. The group gasped with horror at that, they weren't only driven from their home, he wanted to destroy it, Piglet, very frightened by the way things were going, said that the forest was home to many animals, Laxtar said unconcernedly and shrugging his shoulders that then they should leave before the machines killed them.

Tigger, indignant and angry about it, put himself on the model and stared at Laxtar, told him to listen well, that he wasn't going to let him destroy their home for a stupid model, after saying the last thing he kicked one of the buildings of the model. Laxtar had been during that moment with an expressionless face, but that changed when she frowned, stared at the group and told them to listen well, that this project would bring them more money than they ever dreamed of, that they had been working for years on making this project a reality and that they would not allow stuffed animals to get in their way.

Suddenly, a couple of men came through the door, Laxtar went towards them and told them to "accompany" his guests to the exit, the next minute, the two men threw the group out of the building. As they woke up with a groan, Pooh said he didn't expect it, Tigger began to panic asking what they were going to do and shook Piglet as he said that man was going to destroy the forest.

Pooh suggested going to see Rabbit, Piglet said he was right, that maybe his group had found something that made the Hundred Acre Wood nobody's business, Tigger said that then there was no time to lose, without wasting a second, the group ran away, hoping that the other group had found something that would help them. Meanwhile, in the library, Rabbit's group kept on inspecting all the books and documents they gathered trying to find something useful for their situation, but they didn't find anything, that was until Rabbit read an interesting document, when he checked it a couple more times, shouted with joy, shouted so loudly that the people in the library shouted at him.

The rest of the group looked at him, except Owl who continued to check the column of information he gathered again, Roo asked him what was going on, Rabbit explained with joy that he had found what they were looking for, that in that document was the key to saving their forest. He commented that the document stated that if there was a property that lasted more than 80 years, it would be considered a historical place and wouldn't belong to anyone, Lumpy said that the forest had lasted more than 100 years, Rabbit said that if that was true, then the Hundred Acre Wood didn't belong to anyone, not even to Laxtar.

Roo said with joy that they had to inform the rest about it, without losing a second, Rabbit's group left the library to meet the others, without knowing that they had left Owl behind, nor did he realize that they left him alone. Both groups were running to meet with each other, when they met, they started talking at the same time, they talked so much that nobody understood one word of the other, Lumpy broke the clutter with a horn sound.

When everyone cried out, Pooh's group explained Laxtar's plan about the forest, which made the other group pant with horror, Roo mentioned that it was horrible, Lumpy said he was right, that it was one thing to throw them out of the forest, but destroying it was another thing even worse. Rabbit smiled and said not to worry, that he had the document they needed to save the forest, Pooh was curious about that and approached Rabbit asking to see the document, tried to grab it, but Rabbit raised his hand to move the document away from Pooh.

Rabbit told him no, that this document wasn't a toy, that it was something serious, suddenly, a pigeon took the document and flew away, Rabbit became very nervous and worried, grabbed Pooh by the shirt and told him that without that document couldn't save the forest. Tigger took a step forward and said that he would catch that document, after saying that it was thrown away while chasing the pigeon, the others followed him to support him. Tigger was bouncing as high as he could while trying to grab the document or the pigeon, in the end, bouncing with all his strength, Tigger hit the pigeon, or rather hit the pigeon, making the document fly away.

As Tigger recovered from the recent blow, the others chased the floating document, kept running until they reached a park, Pooh got ahead of the others and got closer and closer to where the document was going to fall. Pooh climbed into a fountain there and stretched out with all his might, grabbed the document, the others came to his side and sighed with relief that he had made it, but then something unexpected happened.

When Pooh was about to get out of the fountain, he slipped and fell into the water with the document on top, the others looked out to see his condition and found Pooh sitting on the fountain soaked with a blurred, wet and above all, useless document. After Pooh left the fountain, Rabbit asked him with an angry air what he had done, Pooh tried to explain himself, but Rabbit interrupted him by telling him that this document was the only thing that could prevent them from destroying their forest and because of him they had lost him and nothing could save their forest.

Pooh looked down and said he was sorry, he was just trying to help, Rabbit said he shouldn't have helped, he mentioned that they could have solved all that without his help. Pooh had never felt so hurt and his feeling worsened when he saw the others with an expression of anger, sadness and disappointment, especially in Piglet, his best friend was sadly angry with him.

Rabbit sighed to suffocate his focus and said they couldn't do more, that the best thing would be to go back to the forest and prepare to leave, the others silently agreed with that, when they began to leave sadly, it began to rain. The whole group walked the way back to the forest, during the trip they weren't impressed by the rain that fell on them, as they were concentrated on one thing, that they had lost their home forever.

When they arrived to the forest each one went by his own way to prepare himself to leave, Pooh tried to speak with them, but in all the trip none of them gave him back the look nor answered him, Pooh only could sadly see how his friends were moving away from him, blaming him for the current situation. As it continued to rain on that stormy night, Pooh sat in his thinking corner as he watched the forest that was to be destroyed the next day, he began to remember all the good times he had with his friends in that forest, from the smallest like looking for honey to the biggest like looking for Piglet.

Then, Pooh began to think of something that couldn't only help his friends, but everyone in the forest, then he remembered something that Rabbit said, he said that nothing could save their forest, "nothing". With an expression of determination, he got up, went home, took a jar of honey and the stick they got on their excursion with Christopher Robin some time ago looking for the "North Pole" and left home.

He went to a particular place, but before going far enough, he took a last look at the forest, for he knew that what he was going to do was risky. It stopped raining and Pooh at that moment was walking through the jungle, a place full of creatures that he had heard, dangerous, but that didn't make him retreat and get nervous, he was determined to continue no matter what.

At that moment he was walking firmly on the ground, looking around him in search of something or someone, there was silence during that moment, not even the hum of a fly could be heard, only the soft wind on the leaves. Suddenly, he heard the rustling of a branch behind him, he turned around, but saw nothing, he heard something else and turned to see it, but he didn't see anything either, Pooh said out loud so that he could hear him that he wasn't coming for trouble, that he just wanted to talk, that they stop hiding.

The silence returned and sounded nothing for a few seconds until Pooh looked around and saw what he was looking for, around him there was a group of woozles, heffalumps and other creatures, among them came Stan the woozle, told him he had a lot of guts to show up there to talk. He folded his arms and asked him what he wanted to talk about, Pooh told them that an evil businessman was going to destroy the Hundred Acre Wood, Stan asked why they should care about that, since the forest wasn't their home.

Pooh admitted that it was true that they weren't from the Hundred Acre Wood, but that if the forest were destroyed, the jungle would be sooner or later, he said that he wasn't asking them for help to defend his home, he was doing it to defend everyone's home, that if they worked together, they could stop Laxtar and his plans. Stan stared at him for a while and then asked him if he was willing to sacrifice for that forest, Pooh looked at him determinedly and told him that he wouldn't sacrifice for the forest, but for his friends, after that speech, there was only waiting to know the response of the other animals.

The sun was beginning to rise and Pooh's friends were on a hill contemplating their forest for the last time, then they heard something from one side of the forest and saw a lot of construction vehicles circulating around the place, on the sides there were several men armed with various tools, hanging from the side of one of the vehicles was Laxtar who had a triumphant smile.

The vehicles and men stopped, Laxtar got out and took a couple of steps forward to then look at the space in front of him, he said the time had come, he turned to his men and told them that the time to create a better place had come and that they would be the ones to make it happen. The men shouted with joy at the words of their boss, Laxtar raised his hand and said to start with the works, the vehicles were lit and started, but a couple of seconds later they stopped.

Laxtar frowned and asked what that meant, instead of hearing his men speak, he heard a sound in the distance, a sound that resembled a trumpet. Laxtar, Pooh's friends and all the men, looked at a hill from which the noise came, at first, they saw nothing, until, with the sun behind them, they saw an enormous figure emerge or rather two, it was Pooh mounted on a heffalump.

Everyone was surprised at what they were seeing, Pooh's friends were even more surprised when they saw their friend about a heffalump, the heffalump on which Pooh was, he threw a trumpet roar with his trumpet and around it came heffalumps, woozles, jagulars, monkeys, hyenas and other animals, in other words, an army. Laxtar recognized the teddy bear and was furious to see that he was still standing in their way, turned to his men and told them not to be afraid, that they were just stuffed animals, to go after them and knock them down.

At first, they were doubtful about what he was saying, but who could argue with the man who paid them, the men gave a battle cry and threw themselves at the army of animals with their vehicles. Pooh noticed that and shouted for the forest and for all of them, after saying that, he pointed his stick forward and that was enough signal for all to throw themselves to the combat, both armies charged one against the other, direct to a battle that would decide the fate of the Hundred Acre Wood.

The heffalumps rammed against the vehicles, some were knocked down, others stopped and others were in confrontation of forces, the other animals were thrown against the men who responded with their tools, some of the men of the vehicles were thrown out of them by the animals and others left them to flee. One of the men was about to hit a woozle when he noticed something coming out of the corner of his eye, grabbed it before it hit him and discovered that it was an empty beehive.

Before he could think of anything else, he heard a buzzing sound, he looked up and his eyes opened in horror at the sight of a swarm of bees looking at him threateningly, the man ran at full speed with the bees chasing after him, other men joined in his flight as he was near the path of the bees. Pooh was hitting everyone he could with his stick and even made a turn to sweep them all, but he didn't notice that a man was stealthily walking behind him, ready to hit him with his beak, but before he did, something amazing happened.

A pair of acorns were thrown at him and that made Pooh turn to see the man he was about to hit, the man tried to resume his attempt, but the acorns on the ground made him slip. Pooh looked at the acorns curiously until he looked up to see who was responsible, it was Piglet, Pooh was surprised to see him there, even more the one who saved him.

Pooh asked him what he was doing there, Piglet replied that they were friends and that friends were there to help each other, Pooh told him that it was very dangerous, Piglet said he knew it, but that he would rather be there than let him fight alone when the forest was home to many. Pooh smiled at his friend's recent bravery and told him to face these men together as friends, Piglet nodded in agreement and both launched into battle where the rest of the forest dwellers were.

Gopher dug tunnels beneath the area, causing some men to fall into his holes, Rabbit used carrots as nunchakus to beat all the men approaching him as he made karateka movements and screams. Roo was on Lumpy and both were carrying forward like a gentleman with his steed, Lumpy knocked down some men as if they were bowling, seconds before the crash, Roo jumped off Lumpy to return to the ground.

Tigger was bouncing on the men while he was having fun, he bounced until he got to Roo and told him that they would do it, Roo asked with joy if he meant it, Tigger said with joy that it was time to do the Whoopty-Dooper-Loopty-Looper-Alley-Ooper bounce. They both positioned themselves, took the main steps and released themselves, the effect was that both were launched like rockets, bouncing everywhere and hitting every man they found in their way, like a game of pinball.

While most were fighting, Eeyore instead, wasn't a fighter, so he sneaked around the battlefield, continued walking until he saw an empty excavator, got on and wondered how he was going to help them, just when he said that, accidentally stepped on the controls of the excavator, making it move and hit both vehicles and men, Pooh lifted his thumb and congratulated him on what he had done, Eeyore thanked him for including him.

Laxtar stood aside watching the battle happen, he was frustrated, his men were being knocked down by a handful of cuddly toys and animals, he was so much so that he decided to intervene, he gave a great shout ordering everyone to stop. The scream caught the attention of the men and the forest army, so much so that they stopped at what they were doing, as if someone had pressed the pause button.

Laxtar approached the battlefield, the men threw themselves aside near him and the animals threw themselves aside in front of him, Laxtar walked until he was in front of the army of men. Laxtar looked at the army of animals and told them that it made no sense, Pooh stood in front of everyone and told him that he had it for them, that they were protecting their forest, Laxtar glanced at him and told him to listen well, that he had a lot of money, that he had bought the forest and that therefore, that forest was his.

However, a voice entered the conversation to say that it wasn't, everyone looked in the direction from which the voice came and saw Owl flying towards them with a document in his clutches. Owl landed between the two sides with the document in the wing, Laxtar asked what he was saying, said that according to the law, he was the owner of the forest, Rabbit told Owl that he was right and mentioned that they no longer had the document they found in the library.

Owl said that this was the document they found, but while they were at their own, he was still researching in the library until he found something interesting. Rabbit told him not to leave them with suspense and asked him what he put, instead of doing what Rabbit said, Owl went to Laxtar and asked if he had bought the forest legally, Laxtar said it was clear that he did, he made sure that the purchase was totally legal.

Owl asked him if he made the inspection, Laxtar arched an eyebrow in confusion and asked for it, Owl extended the document and said that in that document explained that in any purchase of land should make an inspection to check whether the land was the habitat of some single animal or in danger of extinction. Laxtar said that was ridiculous, that there was nothing in that forest that was unique, a voice said that if there was, they all went to Piglet, who was the one who said it, he stood next to Pooh and said that Pooh was a unique bear in the world, Tigger stood on the other side and pointed to himself saying that the best thing the tiggers had was that there was nothing but him.

Everyone began to talk to each other claiming that they were right, Owl continued, saying that in such a case, the purchase of the land would be broken, and the land would be considered a protected area. All the animals shouted of happiness at the knowledge that the forest wouldn't be destroyed and that it no longer belonged to anyone, but Laxtar didn't share that illusion, his plans to become even richer vanished because of a bear and his friends, he turned and left, to the confusion of his men.

The group was about to leave to celebrate when they noticed the ground trembling, at first they thought it was an earthquake, but the tremors were coming in sequence, like giant footprints, they all looked in the same direction (behind the men) to discover that the cause was a kind of tyrannosaurus made of excavator and who was driving the monstrous vehicle was none other than Laxtar.

He had an angry face and said that if that bear was the only thing that stood in his way, then he would get rid of it, along with all the others and the whole forest, the men ran until they disappeared in the distance, the same happened with the animals, leaving the group with the vehicle named "Excavasaurus". The excavasaurus lifted one of its claws/shovels to try to hit them, but the group dispersed to avoid it before hitting the ground, the separate group split into several parts around the excavasaurus to think of a way to stop them while they distracted it.

Tigger rolled up his arms and threw himself to the tail/shovel, Laxtar realized that and began to shake the tail from one side to the other, Tigger tried to hold the swing as long as he could, but in a whip, he came out shot. His launch led him to crash into Rabbit and both ended up as they used to when Tigger jumped on him, Tigger greeted him as if nothing happened, which made him frown, Owl flew over the excavasaurus while dodging the claws/shovels and mouth/shovel.

Pooh quickly thought of some way to stop the excavasaurus and came up with an idea, it was crazy, it was dangerous, but it was the only thing they could do at the time. Pooh looked at Piglet and told him that he would throw it on the back of the excavasaurus, Piglet was about to refuse out of fear, but as soon as he saw the look of determination and confidence of his friend, he knew he had to swallow his fear and move on.

With a settlement in agreement sign, Pooh grabbed Piglet by the hands and began to turn as if it were a throwing weight, Pooh turned and turned, until in the end, he threw Piglet with all his forces on the back of the excavasaurus. Piglet had a hard landing, but he made it, fortunately, Laxtar was so distracted with Owl and the others that he didn't notice the little intruder, Piglet shouted at Pooh asking him what to do now, Pooh answered him shouting that he should look for something that would stop the excavasaurus.

Piglet nodded and began to search the area in search of something useful, his search ended when he found a kind of small door just behind where Laxtar handled the device, approached it, opened it and discovered a compartment full of cables. Piglet shouted to Pooh what he had found, but before Pooh told him what to do, Laxtar realized Piglet's presence and tried to hit him with the tail/shovel. Piglet only had a fraction of a second to realize it and dodge it, he started running all over the area while the tail/shovel was trying to hit him, but thanks to his small size, he was dodging every attack.

When he reached the edge of his back, the only thing Piglet could do to avoid another blow was to jump from the excavasaurus, he rolled hard on the ground due to the landing, but he came out unharmed, however, a shadow hovered over him, looked up and saw the tail/shovel just above him. The tail/shovel went down to hit him, but Tigger threw himself at Piglet, pushing him away before the tail/shovel hit the ground, Pooh approached his friends and asked Piglet if he was okay, after shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness and commotion, he told Pooh that he was okay.

Suddenly, the three heard a strange noise, looked in the direction of the noise's origin and discovered that the tail/shovel of the excavasaurus had become stuck in the ground. Pooh only had a few seconds to know exactly what to do, with a certain expression he ran towards the tail/blade and grabbed it, Piglet and Tigger were worried about what he was doing while Pooh climbed the tail/blade like a tree.

When he reached the back of the excavasaurus he began to run towards the compartment full of cables that Piglet found, but he stopped halfway when he realized he was surrounded by the claws/shovels and the tail/shovel. They tried to attack him from all sides, but Pooh dodged the attacks as he kept running towards the compartment, in the end, the claws/shovels caught him, but not before Pooh grabbed some cables.

The claws/shovels pulled on him, but he remained neutral as he grabbed the cables tightly, finally, the claws/shovels pulled Pooh away from the compartment, but also the cables that Pooh managed to pull out when they pulled him away. Due to the torn cables, the excavasaurus systems were turned off and stopped, Pooh took advantage of that moment to free himself from the grip that was holding him, Laxtar had a face of anger and frustration as he tried to activate the controls of the apparatus without result.

Laxtar came out of the machine and saw that in front of him were Pooh and all his friends looking at him ferociously, Laxtar insulted them and told them that no matter what it cost him, that he would finish them off and destroy the forest until the last splinter, but before he could continue, he received a blow so strong that he knocked him out, the person responsible for the blow was none other than Kanga, who told him later that nobody threatened her friends.

All shouted for joy at seeing Kanga do that and Laxtar knocked down and defeated, they had done it, they had saved the Hundred Acre Wood, they had saved their home. Within a couple of days several things happened, Laxtar was arrested for trying to illegally destroy a place that was later officially considered a protected area due to the presence of the Pooh bear.

Christopher Robin also returned to the forest where he congratulated all his friends for their great courage in defending the forest, especially Pooh, who was the bravest of all to dare to face Laxtar and his men. Everyone, the inhabitants of the Hundred Acre Wood and jungle, gave a loud party to celebrate their greatest victory, some were nervous to have woozles and jagulars nearby, but cried out to remember that they helped them defend the forest.

At some point during the party, Pooh separated himself from the rest to climb a hill where he could contemplate the sunset very well, Christopher Robin sat next to him and called him a silly old bear before joining him in watching the sunset. Not only did they watch the sunset, but the Hundred Acre Wood that Pooh knew belonged only to him and his friends, or anyone else, now or ever.


End file.
